


The Monster

by WinterBracknell



Series: Of Monsters and Men [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBracknell/pseuds/WinterBracknell
Summary: Ava Grace is the type of person that would give a psychologist a headache. Open a comprehensive list of mental disorders and point to any random one, chances are she has characteristics of it. Predominantly, she has symptoms that point to psychopathy. In layman's terms, she is a monster. Tell that to Ava, she'll laugh. If you're lucky, she'll fuck with your head and that's that. At worst, you'll be wishing you remembered something as sweet as pain. So look out, world, a monster is on the loose. She'll either rule the world or destroy. But really, what's the difference?Part 4 of 'Of Monsters and Men'Read Parts 1 and 2 first. This can be read before or after Part 3.





	The Monster

If Homo Sapiens were ever to become the Neanderthal, the successor would be made of metal. A common theme; Frankenstein's monster. 

Ava Grace could care less about the humans. She is the archetypal prodigal child, after all. Children would think their parents monsters. Perhaps that means we evolve with each generation, grow kinder and more conscientious.  
With exceptions, of course. There are always exceptions to the rules, and she is one of those. A girl made not of flesh, but of metal. Or maybe she can't really be called a girl. Are machines human? Anyone who knows Ava would tell you no. I would, too, but as the narrator, I should be impartial. Biased as I may be, we could probably all agree that a complete and utter lack of empathy and morals would make a monster. 

If you asked a psychologist what she or he thought of Ava Grace, no doubt the answer would be something along the lines of 'a textbook psychopath.' That is far too simple. The human beings we can most easily put a correct label on are the stupid ones. The intelligent ones - those are always more complex than a single word. The easiest answer is that Ava is not exactly a human. She is a monster. Well and truly a monster. She was born one — well, that was Evelyn Azaria, not Ava — she'll live one, she'll die one. The scary part is she loves it.


End file.
